


浪里无心睡眠

by Dontnts



Category: twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontnts/pseuds/Dontnts
Summary: 无辜的承受了妄想的病症的小羊，找到能陪他走出无人之境的灯塔。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	浪里无心睡眠

上高中以来，Brett开始时常失眠。与其说是开始，不如说是他一直就有的入睡困难在此时达到了顶峰。从小妈妈就带他跑遍了唐人街的中医馆抓药煎药，到后来甚至有了一个小冰箱专门储存那些密封在塑料包里的棕褐色的药液。Brett浸泡在这些苦涩的药液里长大，有时候好像不那么容易感冒，有时候好像睡得更沉一点，于是妈妈更加欣喜若狂地往冰箱里塞入那些冻得硬邦邦的冰块。他本来可以一直这样过活，像做功课一样咽下黄连和酸浆的苦味，再丢一颗橙子味的硬糖冲淡不讨喜的涩味，在床上翻来覆去三个小时直到终于被困意敲晕，然后睁眼听到窗外叽叽喳喳的鸟叫。但是不行，上帝会开小小的残忍的玩笑，他说，这四个小时的睡眠我也不想给你了。 

于是Brett彻底睡不着了。两年前他去同学家看搏击俱乐部的碟片，基本只记住了Tyler在酒店的汤里放水的恶劣玩笑，也懒得想这个片子到底想讲什么。让他感同身受的是男主人公——他现在也不知道这个角色到底叫什么——的独白，他说，当你失眠时，你从来没有真正睡着的时刻，也没有真正清醒的时刻。这句台词在他连续两天没能入睡后突然窜到他脑子里，然后Brett就知道，自己完蛋了。那个主人公到最后幻想出了一个人格，天天互相殴打，不是吗？Brett绝对不希望这样，先不论他是不是愿意被打，那个人格会怎样对待他的宝贝小提琴？不只是这两天，连续一个星期，Brett在某个地点突然地失去意识，又在某个地点突然地惊醒。行动好像没有了目的，但他还是向往常一样行走，凭着千锤百炼的肌肉记忆，对要去向的地方却失去了概念。 

Brett不害怕一个人在黑暗里待着。他已经习惯与这样漆黑寂静的空间为伍，曾经，这甚至会让他感到安全。但这一切都变了。他顶着酸胀的双眼看闹钟上，荧光绿的指针从十二点走到两点再走到四点，裹着的被子逐渐变得沉重，与布料接触的肌肤又冷又热，每一个身体部位都好像错了位，笨拙地挣扎着要回到原位。然后窗外的鸟就会开始乱叫。清晨的阳光一点一点从窗帘里渗透进来，缓慢地，不可阻挡的，宣布疲惫的一天再度开启，在这一天的晚上，Brett又将独自面对被无限拉长的黑暗。

最让Brett难以忍受的一点在于这一切甚至没有理由。没有预兆，没有惊天动地的创伤，没有突如其来的灾祸，就真的像个恶作剧一样，睡眠被夺走了。Brett感到气愤，又感到无可奈何，错杂的情绪在小小的空间里像一锅热汤，夜以继日地发酵翻滚。Brett起身，又躺下，感到心脏不规律的跳动，每一下都吃力，每一下都带着他全身颤抖。然后四壁都向他压迫过来，推着他起身，变成薄薄的一片立在地上。这里呆不下去了。这里呆不下去了。Brett站在那里，除了逃走想不到别的。于是，他拎上琴盒走了。Brett小心翼翼地走，静悄悄地穿鞋关门，离开这个仿佛受了诅咒的房间。但他还不知道该去哪。

以前，当Brett不知道该去哪儿的时候，他会去找Eddy，他十三岁才认识的最好朋友。不像Brett，Eddy没有很多的空闲时间，他的妈妈像Brett妈妈给Brett塞满中药一样，给他塞满了各种各样的补习班。所以Eddy多数时候在这些补习班之间奔波，剩余的一点点的时间几乎都待在二楼那个属于他的小房间里，用完美音准苛求着自己的练习，没日没夜地做无止境的数学题和乐理题。Eddy的妈妈很亲切，也很严格，这总是让Brett对自己的突然拜访有点愧疚。

于是后来，他们摸索出一套神不知鬼不觉的方法，能让Eddy在无穷的题海中偷得一点喘息的机会。Eddy的房间在整栋屋子的背面，那里的树篱长得高大繁茂，很适合用来藏点什么东西。Brett和Eddy凑了一星期的零用钱，跑去五金店买了把轻飘飘的折叠梯，藏在枝干交错的树篱里。只要没有特殊情况，Brett就会在周六的下午架好那个摇摇欲坠的梯子，由Eddy在窗台搭一把手，他们就可以不受打扰地度过一个被掌机和漫画包围的下午。从那时起，Eddy的作业越写越快，为了不让妈妈起疑心，也为了不辜负手无缚鸡之力还坚持爬墙的Brett。后来Eddy搬了家，新家有建在车库旁的储物间，放着为了擦玻璃新买的坚实铁梯。搬家后的第一次见面，Eddy悄悄塞给Brett一把储物间的钥匙。

Brett在无人的街道亦步亦趋地走，琴盒在背上一下一下地拍打着。他出门前想了想要不要拿上能防身的刀具之类的，却还是只带了琴盒出门。没有特别的理由，只是不带琴，就好像是把自己的一部分落在那个房间里受煎熬。而要是真的遭遇了什么，Brett晕晕乎乎地想，他也不是很在乎了。不知道要去哪，Brett让双脚决定拐弯的方向。

他慢腾腾地拐过几个弯，又跨过几条马路，直到眼前出现熟悉的树篱。他抬头看去，看到他翻过无数次的那扇窗户，里面还亮着温暖的灯。Brett看了看手表，现在是三点钟。Eddy不太可能熬夜到三点钟，Eddy在生活习性上比Brett更像个树袋熊，一天要睡十二个小时。所以……里面的不是Eddy。Eddy搬家了。

Brett不知道这时候去找Eddy是不是个坏决定，但反正他也没别的地方可去。麻烦的在于他不太记得怎么从这里走去Eddy的新家，他两天没休息过的脑袋也没能帮上任何忙。但是无所谓了，Brett边走边想，走到哪里都无所谓了。

Brett走着，凭着模糊的记忆左转右拐，双脚在懒人鞋里肿胀起来——他太久没走过这么长的路了。他感觉自己好像走了很久，累到眼前出现像电视雪花一样闪动着的乱点，一片黑色挡住视线，当他缓过来看看手表，发现只过去二十分钟。虽然这已经不是第一次失去对时间的概念了。不确定性让时间被拉扯得更长，当Brett终于看到路灯下还不太面熟的围栏和大门时，已经疲惫得快要笑出来。

钥匙在琴盒里。因为Eddy经常在Brett不请自来的时候拿出早已打印好的二重奏，兴致勃勃地要一起练习。他总是说，我们一定要拉这个，实在是太好听了，于是，那个朝南的小窗户里经常有两把小提琴的乐声迎着夕阳飘出，一个模仿着另一个，一个跟随着另一个。那些下午的阳光照亮一串明亮的抛弓，照亮随之起飞的松香粉末，在两双瞳孔里反射出橘黄色的余晖。

Brett记得那些金色的下午，挤在无数这样昏黑的夜晚的记忆之间。路灯能做的最大努力就是用昏黄的灯泡模拟太阳。Brett摸索着打开琴盒拿出钥匙，借着街灯挪出那架沉重的梯子。Brett踩上去，控制着尽量不让金属吱呀作响，然后他在玻璃上敲起他们约定好的暗号。哒哒哒，哒哒，哒哒哒，哒哒……没有回应。Brett把耳朵贴在玻璃上，听不到里面任何一点声音，只有心脏钝重的跳动，和着虫鸣在这个寂静的夜里无限放大。Brett感到喉咙干哑，咽下的空气在肺里化为无数细细的尖刺，好像那个房间里的诅咒跟随他爬到了这架梯子上。飞舞的雪花点又弥散在眼前，涟漪一样扩开，路灯本就黯淡的光一点一点消失。

然后金属在凹槽上滑动的声音把快要陷入无意识的Brett拉了回来。“what the fuck, dude?! ” Eddy刻意压低的声音掩盖不住他的困惑，“你在半夜三点演什么罗密欧与朱丽叶的戏码？”一只手在Brett能做出任何回应之前抓紧了他，“你又睡不着了？“对，Brett想起来了，他有跟Eddy讲过他的入睡困难。”呃……是的，我已经有两天没睡过觉了，今晚估计又睡不着，所以跑出来了。“失眠会让人情绪崩溃，不能自控，你会在自己还没意识到的时候就流下眼泪。电影里是这么演的。  
  
于是Brett感觉到脸上湿湿的。  
  
“你现在想做什么？“Eddy声音好像从一堵墙外传来，”我可以陪你。”又一只手搭上Brett的肩膀。“我也不知道……到处走走？也许？你不用勉强的，如果你想睡的话。其实我也不知道我怎么就到这儿来了。”Brett说着，声音越来越小。“可以啊，不过我们得在八点前回来。你知道的，我妈。”“当然，我还没有糊涂到那个程度。”Eddy的声音那么坚定，Brett几乎感到被那些话语层层包裹在一个安全坚固的地方。

“你先下去。”Eddy说。于是Brett照做了。不知为什么他很喜欢这种有人要求他去做什么的感觉，有目的的感觉。他站在梯子旁等Eddy下来，踩在长势旺盛的草地上，露水浸湿了他的鞋面。Brett看了十六年布里斯班的夜空，发现那些星星闪着的光离自己如此之近。

Eddy下来了，他把梯子搬到储物间里。“走吧。”温热的气息从Brett的左上方传来，在凌晨三点的布里斯班，没有什么比另一个人逐渐靠近的体温更清晰。Brett迈开脚步，Eddy就追上来和他并排走。在这个晚上什么都变得清晰，包括两双几乎同时落下的脚步声，包括风穿过树叶的低语，包括一下重一下轻的心跳，同时在并排的两个身体里回响。他们沉默地走，肩膀挨着肩膀，两片肌肤隔着T恤的面料擦蹭。Brett记得自己不太喜欢身体接触，从来没能理解挠人痒痒的乐趣所在，也不喜欢突然被汗津津的手掌贴上。但是现在他不讨厌，即使他们的肩膀紧紧地挤在一起，即使Eddy的手臂上的汗毛若有若无地掠过他。也许是失眠让他变得不像自己了。Brett眼前又出现飞蚊，左脚好像比右脚重一点，右手好像比左手冰一点，贴着Eddy高一点的体温很舒服……复杂的感官体验传递到失去功能的大脑，闹闹哄哄地搅成一团毛线，无法得到任何反馈。于是Brett干脆听从动物本能的指示，更紧密地凑向Eddy的方向。

Brett在来的路上已经做了太多次选择，于是现在决定权全部落在Eddy手上。他说“过马路吗？”或者“右转吗？”，然后Brett只需要柔顺地说一声“好”。Eddy也并不知道要去向哪里，只是跟着脑袋里对整个城市的模糊印象前行。他想起和妈妈姐姐看过的几十部好莱坞爱情电影，生命交织在一起的人们总是来到海边，看太阳从地平线那边升起或落下，在沙滩上写关于爱情的字或关于怨恨的字，大海都毫无怨言地吞下，然后这些人回到他们原本的生活里去，完好如初。Eddy想是不是看到大海会让Brett好一点，毕竟电影里是这么演的。

可惜布里斯班没有什么像样的海滩。它被南边的黄金海岸和北面的阳光海岸夹击，只有一条布里斯班河平静地横穿整座城市。河岸宽广，沿河是繁茂的商业区，聚集着写字楼和摩天轮，还有颠三倒四的人们。河岸在城市里泛滥，Brett和Eddy在近一小时的行走后与大河相遇。熟悉又陌生的大河，去上补习班时总会乘着巴士经过这里，总是在黄昏，水中永远是橙黄色的夕阳和不停变换着色彩的晚霞。但现在水面上只有岸上灯光的倒影，蓝色的橙色的，被波浪击碎成细小的颗粒。

“现在往哪走？”Eddy问。“休息一下吧，我累了。”Brett确实是累了，他能感到脑袋像个气球一样胀起来，随时要爆炸。好，Eddy说，往前小跑两步在河边的阶梯上坐下，密密麻麻凸起的小石子凉凉的。Brett走过去坐在Eddy左边，卸下琴盒放在身后。一段时间里，他们看着对岸零散的灯光移动，看着横跨两岸的设计繁复的白色大桥，看着夜空变得像褪了色的西装外套，河水的沉默蔓延出来，缓慢地攀附在他们两人身上。一种似曾相识的平静。然后Eddy率先打破沉默的河面，他转过头，问：“为什么带琴出来？不拉一段吗？”“难受死了，不想拉。”Brett嘟囔着，低下头盯着漆黑的水面。“那你还带出来。”Eddy笑了，“要不给我拉一段吧。”Brett没有马上回答，但他最终说，好吧，小心点。他没有力气讲话，也不想马上回家，听Eddy拉琴也许是个不错的选择。Eddy转过身去，Brett听到熟悉的搭扣弹开的声音。然后是A——低了一点，几乎成G了，即使是在黑暗里他也仿佛看到Eddy皱眉抿嘴的嫌恶表情。“bro，你这音跑成什么样了。”Brett笑了出来，“前两天才换过弦。”A，E，D，G，Eddy很快就调好音了，凭着他的绝对音感，调音总是这么快。他架好琴，又拿下来，“拉什么呢......"在那么一瞬间Eddy只是望着夜空发呆，连血液也静止。但很快，一声深深的吸气后，水面上就飘荡起了Souvenir d'un lier cher的第三乐章。

Brett看向正在拉琴的Eddy。他一向不喜欢别人碰他的琴，除了小小的洁癖外，还有一丁点占有欲作祟。他花了这么多时间与这把提琴共处，清洁它，爱护它，直到它不再是一个工具，而更像是一个器官。在体外的器官，无数隐秘的情绪，无处诉说的秘密，在漫长的时间里一点一滴装满这个温暖干燥的木头音箱。但它不仅仅聆听，它也诉说，练习就像对话，Brett在与它共处的日子里摸清了它的秉性，他们合作无间。Brett已经太过习惯于通过小提琴去诉说。琴盒像长在了他背上，每一次拿起琴，就像回到被紧紧抱围的坚固的蚕蛹。

但他不抗拒Eddy拿他的琴。因为每次一起练习都是Eddy帮他调的音，毕竟绝对音感放着不用太浪费了，Eddy也乐得炫耀。但即使是Eddy，也没怎么用Brett的琴演奏过完整的曲子。Brett看着Eddy肩上夹着他的琴，就像握着他的在体外的器官，当旋律流出，Brett抑制不住地想，Eddy的情绪也会流入到自己的琴里吗？琴腔是情绪的放大器，此时那些轻薄坚韧的木头在Eddy的演奏中共振，声波的涟漪往外扩散，扩散到Brett的身体里激起不大不小的波浪。

Eddy老是说自己的弓容易抖，却把这首如此舒缓的曲子拉得绵长又轻柔，三分钟过去后，Brett不得不发出赞叹。“拉得真不错，”他向后倒去，脊椎一寸寸在石子地面上展平，“我爱柴可夫斯基。”

“这首的名字是什么意思来着？”Brett过了一会儿突然问道，“我老是记不住。”“美好地方的回忆，”Eddy把琴放回琴盒，也躺下了，“这个乐章还有个名字，chant sans paroles。” Brett被Eddy的蹩脚法语逗笑了，"这又是什么意思？你讲法语像有语言功能障碍似的。"Eddy停顿了一会儿，“无言之歌。”

“你知道吗，这首曲子本来是要给柴小协的。”Eddy突然开腔。“什么，刚刚这个？”“不是，这首的第一乐章。显然后来柴可夫斯基觉得这首太舒缓了，不适合。"Brett花了点时间想象两首曲子合在一起的样子，评论道：“确实。”

Brett躺在凉凉的路面上睁眼看被城市染上橘色的夜空，发现好像几乎没有和Eddy在一个这样安静的地方共处过。以往他们在的每一处都充满兴奋的窃窃私语和歇斯底里的大笑，而现在耳边只有风吹过波浪的沙沙声。水声，风吹树叶的声音，Eddy呼吸的声音，都浅浅的，Eddy的体温从右边传来，Brett被轻飘飘的热蒸汽包裹着一个安稳的空间上升。在沉默里度过太久后，Eddy侧过头，看见Brett整个身体像小狗一样起伏。

天空开始泛白的时候，Eddy抬起手腕看到表上显示已经过了五点。离八点还有很久，也许Brett正在美好地方的回忆里沉睡，也许那片无意识的领地就是他的美好地方，也许布里斯班河足够像海。不论如何，他放下手，闭上双眼，决定先不去管照常升起的太阳。

  



End file.
